"The Android" Johnathan Doberman
Johnathan Doberman is an E-Fedding character that is employed by several feds. Profile General info: Name: The Android Real Name: Johnathan Doberman Age:33 Weight 320 lbs. Height: 7'2 Style: Power/Brawler Alignment: Face Music: Immigrant Song-Led Zeppelin Appearance: Tall, Big, White(regular not milk carton or pasty), Mid Length Brown Messy Hair, Camo pants w/belt various styles of T-Shirt Mostly stuff like Wizards or Rock Bands like Led Zeppelin w/tight shirt underneath(like what Tommy Dreamer wears underneath his shirt) and a camo jacket with a barbed wire lightning bolt on the back for the entrance Weapon of Choice: Barbed Wire Kendo Stick Move set: Finishers: Team: None yet Single: Obsoletion (Dominator) Signature Moves: Malfunction (Muscle Buster) Downgrade (Gorilla Press Slam) Other Moves: German Suplexes Military Press Samoan Drop Spine Buster Double A Spinebuster Big Boot Various Strike Combos Brainbuster DDT Argentine DDT Elevated DDT Spike DDT Piledriver Clothesline Power Bomb Argentine Power Bomb Elevated Power Bomb (A.K.A. Last Ride) Jacknife Power Bomb Super Bomb Family & Friends: His family is rather large and comes from a long line of wrestlers/dancers. His three cousins, “Buffalo Bill” Doberman, “Disco Fever” Chaz Doberman, and “Lil’ D” Danny Doberman all wrestle in a small indy fed outside of Springfield IL. His lifelong friend Owen Wayne Lowe is Android’s manager. Android often seeks help from OWL in times of need. His late wife, Morgan Doberman died in the 9/11 attacks on the Twin Towers when the two lived in New York. There is nothing more important to Android than his wife Morgan, and is weak hearted when people talk about her. If someone says the wrong thing about her, he’ll snap into a blind rage, and it takes A LOT to stop him from killing the rude and unlucky man who said it. Personality: Android is usually docile and calm, the only time he’ll fight outside of a match is if someone insults his wife. He’s the silent yet violent type when coming to feuds and matches. Entrance: As the announcer tries to introduce Android, “Money” by Pink Floyd cuts the announcer off, after OWL delivers his own “custom” announce, Immigrant Song by Led Zeppelin plays and Android runs out to the ramp, he runs back and forth, doing excited taunts, then he walks onto the ramp, when he’s about at the middle of the ramp, he flexes his arms as green pyro goes off, he runs into the ring and taunts on the turnbuckles as Immigrant Song gets taken off the PA. Career Android started off his career wrestling in several indy feds outside of New York, New York. He was wrestling a show in Manhasset when the 9/11 ttacks on the Twin Towers left his wife, Morgan, severely injured. He took off of wrestling for several years to be with his wife. They soon moved back to Chicago, Illinois, their original hometown. ASWF Android came back into the wrestling world with a splash as he debuted in ASWF at Title Wave 2006 defeating Carlos Evans in his debut, thereby winning the Hardcore Championship. He got into a small war of words ith, then, World Champion, TrigunCheech. The night after, he lost it to Iceman after a brutal beatdown by The Power Trip. After a special 9/11 edition of Firestorm, Android lost an exhibition match to later World Champion, Mr. Thursday Night, with the storyline being that Android's wife died at the 9/11 attacks, rather than only being injured. Android was infuriated at The Power Trip's actions and sought to take them down. At September Slaughter 2006, Android took on The Power Trip's own, Beef-Jerky, in a Mechanical House of Instrumental Doom Match, which he would go on to win. Heading into Vendetta 2006, Android had a scuffle with C-Rod which led to a match between the two on Firestorm. Android lost the match after a hooded man cost him the match. The hooded man revealed himself to be TrigunCheech, the man who argued with Android just months earlier. This led to a match at ASWF Vendetta between the two which Android would go on to win, making his PPV streak 3-0. Android was heading into Techno Brawl to challenge and possibly regain the Hardcore Championship, but one of his opponents, Golgo-13, attacked him from behind backstage and broke his leg, which put him on the shelf for several months. Android made his return as a surprise entrant in the 14-Head Tournament for Rise to Glory against the person who laid him on the shelf, Golgo-13. He would go on to lose that match. He found and jumped on the opportunity to challenge for the un-challenged Intercontinental championship against derackthehunter. He went on to win the match after Android struck up a deal with derack to let him win so that derack could focus on winning the World Championship at Ultimate Glory, after The newly reformed Pack helped him, Android denies to this day a deal was made. Android would later get the favor returned to him after The Pack sought to capture all championships in ASWF. They made a special guest referee match between Pack member, Iceman, and champion, Android. The special guest referee was revealed to be Pack member and the person Android beat for the Intercontinental Title, derackthehunter. Android would somehow, someway retain the Intercontinental Title after derack refused to count and Android got fed up and punched derack out, which led to derack disqualifying him, and Android retaining his title. The next night on Firestorm, it took several members of The Pack, but Android lost his title to Beef-Jerky. Android, infuriated at the Pack's actions, seeks to take them down, but not without attempting to make a message out of DXK at Ultimate Glory. After GMaster tricked DXK into siding with him, Gmaster quickly turned on DXK and joined Android. Who knows what else this changed man has up his sleeve. Only time will tell. Category:Wrestlers